


A Serene Sea Lay in Those Eyes

by sasukeee_kun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, ambiguous death, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukeee_kun/pseuds/sasukeee_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and i will soon forget the colour of your eyes and you'll forget mine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serene Sea Lay in Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> angsty fluff with a ton of foreshadowing and PTV references

****

_...and i will soon forget the colour of your eyes and you'll forget mine..._

_****_

_You hated all the guts and blood..._

You used to stare at the sky for hours with no end. You'd be found lying on the viridescent grass which was littered with wilting daisies. The wind would tangle itself in your hair, your golden mane. I used to joke that your eyes were pale blue because you stared at the sky for hours with no end.

_You disliked the simple notion of death._

You would chase clouds whenever you could. The sky was your domain, you'd claim. The first time, you cried because you lost against a cloud. But you quickly became all smiles again. ' _I'll fly high like the clouds, but first, I need to be faster than a cloud',_ you'd say, every day, as you chased clouds.

_You wanted to see everything, everything past these walls._

You loved reading- you'd read any and all books. Your reading glasses slipping down your nose as you were engrossed from reading about the impossible. Your favourite books were about the sea. You loved the sea, the storms that raged to the calm tranquil sea. The sea- to you- was like freedom. It could be anything it wanted to be. No one believed the sea was real but you did.

_I did too, a serene sea lay in your eyes, every time I looked upon them._

You loved reading, you loved reading about the sea.

_You didn't want to die, you wanted to live. You didn't want to ever die. You wanted to live, forever._

You were a dreamer. I'd find you in bundled up in layers of blanket as you slept with a blissful expression. Slowly, ever so slowly, a small smile would tug at the corners of your small mouth. My heart would stop as my brain tattooed the image onto my memory. Then you'd wake up and tell me of your adventures in dreamland. The fact that I was always in them, filled me with a warm cosy sense of home. You promised we'd leave these walls and live dreams. You were a dreamer... But I wasn't... Not anymore anyways

You promised we would survive, so long as we stuck together, Mikasa too.

You didn't like fighting. You were a pacifist. You had this set mindset where you could do anything, even conquer the world, with a few words. You completely believed in the power of words, until the Titans killed my mother. Us three, me, you and Mikasa. Forced to join the Recon Corps, well mostly me. Revenge really blinded me back then. Yet you loved me anyway. I forced you into it, even though you didn't like fighting.

I remember the day, your eyes, a raging storm lay in your eyes. Your eyes changed.

It was the day I nearly died, the day you finally saw the sea.

My colossal body, striding the earth. My arms swinging left and right. The humanoid monster blocking all my attacks. I recall shoving my knee into its abdomen, it fell back but caught my neck. I let me guard down. It nearly killed me. Until others, like you attacked it. Striking it down. Fighting back. You were filled with rage. Finally, you slashed him with your sword against its neck.

You were overjoyed that I was going to be okay.

For some profound reason, it didn't die instantly, though.

You were there.

Then you weren't.

Its fingers slashed through you as it fell.

You were there cheering.

Then it became quiet.

The storm calmed and blood soaked the sea.

Your eyes, darted around, following the clouds up above. Then at the sea, that was rolling in and out. Then you saw me. Slowly, ever so slowly, like always, a small smile would tug at the corners of your small mouth. Blood splattered across your face. I wiped it off. My heart had already stopped as my brain tattooed my last image of you onto my memory.

A dreamer like you didn't deserve this.

Ironically, we were at a beach. The sea. The sky. Everything you dreamed of was here in your last moments.

_'Eren, isn't it pretty.'_

But nothing was as beautiful as your eyes at glistening with the last shred of joy. Your last moments as you looked right at me. The words 'i love you' escaping your lips over and over like a soothing mantra.

A serene sea lay in those eyes of yours, as they finally closed.

_...and you finally were able to chase clouds..._

****

**Author's Note:**

> armins dead. sorry. not reallllly *^*  
> i hope you cried. cuz i did


End file.
